Lacuna
Lacuna,Borrowed from Latin, English/Italian. (noun) a blank space, a missing part officially the Republic State of Lacuna (RSL), is an island country in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, more specifically the East China Sea, the island country lies just within the famed “UkiyoJapanese. (noun) "The Floating World"; Living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life Triangle” or as some call it, the “Ukiyo Crescent”—a loosely-defined region located between Shanghai of China, Naha of Japan, and Jeju of South Korea. Initially, there was no land within the East China Sea; however, thanks to a developing landform experiment that finished in 2027, the area that is now called Lacuna was born. Since the U.S. funded the development of the island, it is considered to be one of their seven major self-governing territories of inhabitancy. While the reason why Lacuna was stationed within the Ukiyo Triangle is unknown, some believe it was to help the U.S. keep possible threats in check and monitored (e.g. China) while also expanding the nation’s territory. History Terra Ex Nihilo As with most human desires or obsessions for exploration and discovery in regards to experimentations, regardless of their nature, the idea and fascination of “creating” land “from nothing” took root in the minds and hearts of a few select scientists. Despite the distance that each had to travel in order to collaborate on such an idea, a team was born in which these scientists put their dreams and imagination to the test. As such, Terra Ex Nihilo began. The Terra Ex Nihilo Experiment (TENE) is a research program of the International Oceanic Geographical Research Programme (IOGRP) intended to observe, comprehend, and model the Earth’s depositional landforms. The experiment also observes and studies how science might be able to mimic natural depositional landforms in order to create artificial ones. Depositional landforms, by definition, are the visible evidence of processes that have deposited sediments or rocks after they were transported by flowing ice or water, wind or gravity (e.g. beaches, deltas, glacial moraines, sand dunes, salt domes). As such, said landforms can change shape over a relatively short period of time if the process that caused the buildup is recent and still going on. On the opposite side of the spectrum, other depositional landforms are remnants of completed processes. As time passed, the success of TENE became widespread in which the scientists were contacted for job positions or other experiments that “demanded their attention.” However, the group of scientists were not done with TENE and wished to pursue the experiment at a much larger scale. As such, TENE became a project experiment funded by the U.S. government with the same original group of scientists collaborated once more to accomplish the feat—Russian-American Scientist Ekaterina Mikhailov taking charge as the lead scientist of the group. TENE was then required to find the best-suited location in which they could “plant” and then build upon their depositional landform. However, looking for a suitable budding land formation within any and every ocean, sea or bay (measuring to be 1,338,000,000km³) was not the most desirable task to undergo. As such, the TENE team requested for a preferred location in which they should look for such a location from those who funded their project experiment. After many debates, the decision to search within the “Ukiyo Triangle”—which was rumoured for sudden islands appearing and disappearing within several months—was made and after many international disputes in regards to the ownership of the territory, the creation of Lacuna began. In 2027, the project experiment finally came to an end with the result of a stable and captivating island placed within the “Ukiyo Triangle.” At the close of the project experiment, Mikhailov had much to say about the experiment and the experience that she and her fellow scientists had the opportunity to be a part of. In an interview with TIME International magazine, when asked why she and her fellow scientists pursued such an unheard of experiment, she merely stated that “It seems to be human compulsion, or obsession even. The desire to discover and venture off into the unknown in order to build upon the known. It is a defining element of one’s own distinct human identity, and it will never rest at any frontier, whether terrestrial or extraterrestrial, science will continue to be pushed. Moreover, so will its limits.” ---- The Birth Of A Country With the creation of Lacuna, the U.S. began to develop and define a specific vision for the new land in regards to its mission and purpose. While the area of land is in what could be considered a “strategic” location, the officially stated goal of Lacuna was for trade and immigration purposes—not military or espionage as some have speculated. Indeed, Lacuna is seen as a country that can help provide new opportunities and possibilities to individuals and families that wish to have a new life or beginning for themselves. To this desire, Lacuna chooses to leave its borders open to all that choose to visit. However, the citizen process is typically more selective and meticulous in regards to who is allowed to stay within the country—unless extreme and unique conditions and circumstances arise. Overall, Lacuna is a place of peace, and while no country is perfect, it takes pride in the balance that its land provides. Lacuna, like many other countries, has a government system of their own in which laws are created, passed, and enforced. However, unlike many countries, the country is not funded by the government nor the citizens. Instead, it is funded by a group of affluent individuals and wealthy families called the Syrx—a group known for their strict ethical and moralistic view of justice and balance which can, at times, be quite violent. As such, the government can sometimes take a backseat when handling issues of illegal activities, crime or domestic disputes. Since the Syrx fund the country, many believe that it is only fair that they care for its problems and needs as well. This can sometimes consist of routine visits to a various assortment of establishments in order to make sure that not only the laws of Lacuna and the Capital (Eonia) are followed, but that Syrx laws are followed as well. When Governor Everett Anderson was questioned of their thoughts concerning the power that the Syrx had over the country, he merely answered with, “They have their own rules in which they live and abide by. We do not bother them as long as they stay within the line of justice—which, more often than not, they are better at keeping it than we are.” As for what the residents of Lacuna and the Capital think of the matter, may agree with the way matters are handled and approve of the acts of justice that the Syrx conduct. “The Syrx are not biased towards each other and make sure that justice is served on all ends. If one of their own is in the wrong, then everyone takes a blow. They make examples out of everyone, including themselves,” were the words of a local coffee shop owner within the Capital, to which many within the shop nodded and agreed with the statement. In regards to immigration and customs, many from the U.S. and those in surrounding areas (e.g. China, Japan, and Korea) were amazed at how successful such an experimental project could be—especially years later when the land held up and the living conditions of early immigrants had improved considerably. With a new land came new adventures, and many wished for the opportunity to create a new life for themselves within the area. As such, it only seemed right that a man-made land that was shaped and created by men was to be used as a launching pad for bigger and better possibilities for all that arose to the call. With this newfound fascination and curiosity, individuals found themselves acting on their hopes of shaping the future and make history in their own groundbreaking ways. Whether if it was lower or middle-class citizens coming to find a better life or those of the higher class coming to help and give a sense of purpose to the land, it was evident that Lacuna had managed to do something remarkable. Indeed, Lacuna had achieved the extraordinary feat of bringing individuals, of various walks of life, together for one thing and one thing only—to live life in pursuit of something greater than one’s self. In addition to this rebirth of the “American Dream,” the U.S. began to create opportunities for those within the business, medical, scientific and many other similar fields. Such opportunities usually offered individuals or families the coverage of moving to Lacuna, provided housing and jobs to them, as well as the guarantee of a better pay if they did choose to stay in the country—to which many gladly accepted the offer. With the diversity of class, gender, profession and race, variety was added to the country—often times finding itself in the distinction of regions or districts depending on where one could afford and chose to live. However, when residential areas began to get slightly crowded and disorganized, the need for order and room pushed for the decision to define and outline each district to be made. As such, this provided various opportunities for people to set the pace for their own lives in addition to the type of environment they wanted to surround themselves with—in which diverse communities were created per district. ---- Present Day Lacuna Having flourished due to early interest and support, Lacuna grew to be a stable and robust country. Not only had Lacuna succeeded in bringing individuals of various backgrounds together, but they were also able to find support and fundors from other areas as well. While the Syrx were still the primary source of support and funding for Lacuna, countries similar to the U.S., Russia, and Spain would engage in trade to help support and stabilize the country in addition to funding various projects that were taking place within the Research District—this was due to said countries’ interest in such projects. Regardless of the country’s success, no country is perfect. Moreover, as with most places, the middle and higher classes were often treated better than those of the lower class. Whether this was because most of the lower class were those who could not afford the additional rights that the middle and higher class could or because many immigrants that were more recent in migrating over were put in this class, the treatment of such a class was noticeable depending on which district one found themselves in. As such, because the middle and higher classes were able to make money and find revenues of business easier than that of the lower class, some of those within the lower class would often turn to crime and violence due to the unfair treatment that they received in addition to little to no help from the government. With this change in direction, the Syrx’s involvement within the community grew. In order to make sure that those on the right side of the law within the lower class were taken care of and provided for while those who were not were dealt with justly—just as others who found themselves going against the laws of the land were dealt with as well. Regardless of these efforts, however, there were those—such as the Leonins or Denarans—who were considered to be quite dubious in regards to their behaviour and motives in which such individuals needed to be monitored more closely. While racism was never the intention—especially since many had seen just how quickly such a mindset could corrupt a good thing—it was a known fact that Leonins and Denarans typically meant trouble, and business took note of this. Indeed, it was easier for individuals within the Eonian or Phirs race to find and gain an education and occupations rather than those within the Denaran or Leonin race—though there were some exceptions. With this usual disconnect from the rest of society, the Leonins were typically pushed to the Slums District—primarily since they could frequently not afford anything more than the housing provided there—while the Denara continued with their nomadic lifestyle in which only a few chose to live within the city while others preferred not to. As such, it became a rarity for those of Denara or Leonin to gain positions of seniority and to have climbed the career ladder; however, it was not impossible. While the country was not perfect in the least, many were content with how things were run because such methods that were used just worked. The economy was steady, and the country had enough food and resources successful trade. Resources such as oil, a varied assortment of minerals, gold, lumber, and many others were used for trade and were often demanded by other countries due to such resources having been found on a man-made land. In addition to this, the country was mindful of the earth and made revolutionary changes and movements with their decisions and actions. A method in which they did this was becoming more eco-friendly and by using natural solutions such as hydroelectricity, solar operated equipment, and by minimizing their overall use of plastic as a country. Geography, Landscape, And Climate Geography Lacuna’s landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from the ToskaRussian. (noun) dull ache of the soul, a sick pining, a spiritual anguish Desert in the arid north to subtropical forests in the wetter east to the southeastern region—as such some of these areas are forested, mountainous and unsuitable for agricultural, industrial or residential use. Lacuna can be divided into four general regions: a mixed climate within the northwestern and northern region consisting of deserts and mountains; a southwestern region of habitation; and an eastern region of forested areas. As such, the KadotaFinnish. (verb) To disappear, vanish; To get/be lost, be missing; to fade Minor Mountain range separates Lacuna in half, going right down the middle of the country and easily splitting the climates of the island. The LēneLatin. (adverb) softly, gently and LéasIrish. (noun) ray of light; light, radiance; beam, streak (of light); gleam, glimmer Major Rivers, respectively, run from the north to the south of the island, one being on the west side while the other remains in the east—both of which feed into smaller rivers which, in turn, connect the two somewhere in between along the mountains. The Yellow and East China seas bound Lacuna’s coastline. In addition, Lacuna can be found just within the famed “Ukiyo Triangle” which was coined as the triangle of “the floating world” once rumours of the newly founded land formation experiment began. ---- Landscape And Climate The territory of Lacuna lies between latitudes 27° and 32° N, and longitudes 124° and 128° E. Lacuna's landscapes vary across its land. In the east, there are various regions of forested areas—one of which is the VireōLatin. (verb) "I am verdant, green; I sprout new green growth. I flourish; I am lively, vigorous" forest—whereas in the southwestern region, there lay the Capital and all its habitations. Northwestern Lacuna is dominated by the Toska Desert, while the central region hosts the Kadota minor mountain range. Within the mountain range lays Mount MoriaItalian. (noun) an elevated mortality, especially due to chemical or biological effects, or an epidemic which is among the more arid landscapes of the north. The highest point in the land, Mount Moria (2,432m), lies on the far northern tip of the Kadota minor mountain region. The country's lowest point is within a dried section of the Lēne River (-97m) on the northwestern side of the island. Lacuna's climate is predominately temperate but can vary significantly between each region from north to south and east to west. In addition, it is also dominated by dry seasons and wet monsoons, which lead to pronounced temperature differences between winter and summer. In the winter, northern winds coming from high-latitude areas are cold and dry, allowing for cool somewhat snowy winters; in the summer, southern winds from coastal areas at lower latitudes are warm and slightly moist, allowing for warm to hot subtropical summers. The climate in Lacuna differs from one region to another because of the country's varied topography. The average winter temperature in Lacuna is 3.4 °C, and the average summer temperature is 28.1 °C. The highest temperature ever measured in Lacuna 41.5 °C was recorded on July 27, 2039. Lacuna tends to be affected by the East Asian monsoon, with the primary rainy season begins in late April in the Capital, and the rain front gradually moves north until reaching the end of the Kadota mountain region in early June. In most of Lacuna, the rainy season begins before the middle of May and lasts about six weeks. In late summer and early autumn, typhoons close to Japan often bring heavy rain. Lacuna has four distinct seasons; spring, summer, autumn and winter. Spring usually lasts from late March to early May, summer from mid-May to early September, autumn from mid-September to early November, and winter from mid-November to mid-March. Government And Politics Government The government of the Republic State of Lacuna is defined under the Constitution of the American Republic State of Lacuna as an unincorporated territory; the Ratification Act of 2027 vested all civil, judicial and military powers in the President of the United States of America. Later that year, with Executive Order 14432, President Riley Watkins delegated that authority to the Secretary of the Interior. On September 19, 2028, Liam Wang was sworn in and installed as the first Secretary of Lacunan Affairs by Governor P. Elis. On January 5, 2030, Interior Secretary Drew Holland promulgated the Constitution of the American Republic State of Lacuna, which took effect on February 1, 2030. ---- Politics Aliquam at molestie mauris. Donec euismod suscipit justo eu convallis. Ut in nulla a tellus venenatis ultrices nec in orci. Quisque pretium mi in ex dictum, at iaculis purus fringilla. Nam fringilla, magna vel commodo accumsan, turpis ligula euismod nulla, vitae feugiat ex ligula sed sem. Donec fermentum pretium finibus. Maecenas placerat lobortis mauris, ac blandit lorem gravida a. Law Enforcement And Crime Organization Integer ultrices lacinia maximus. Etiam bibendum id lorem non sollicitudin. Cras eu convallis ante, in condimentum lorem. Donec at dignissim diam. Aliquam facilisis egestas nisi, in molestie leo finibus et. Morbi viverra leo a ligula maximus, vel fringilla mauris tempor. Vivamus eget semper eros, vel sodales est. In ut consequat libero. Quisque vel molestie tellus, vitae bibendum eros. Nam fermentum id dolor quis ultrices. Pellentesque venenatis, nulla sit amet ultricies mollis, sapien mauris rhoncus eros, pharetra congue nibh ipsum non ligula. Maecenas eros mauris, condimentum sit amet tempus non, hendrerit luctus ante. Suspendisse ut sapien vitae est dignissim molestie sit amet vel dui. Aliquam at molestie mauris. Donec euismod suscipit justo eu convallis. Ut in nulla a tellus venenatis ultrices nec in orci. Quisque pretium mi in ex dictum, at iaculis purus fringilla. Nam fringilla, magna vel commodo accumsan, turpis ligula euismod nulla, vitae feugiat ex ligula sed sem. Donec fermentum pretium finibus. Maecenas placerat lobortis mauris, ac blandit lorem gravida a. ---- Police Force LOREM ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Suspendisse a odio risus. Suspendisse potenti. Nulla placerat cursus congue. Praesent rutrum ut augue ut hendrerit. In ac ipsum tristique, consequat velit elementum, ullamcorper sem. Cras congue lacus sed porttitor dictum. Fusce blandit nulla laoreet diam scelerisque, sed congue nisi mollis. Phasellus ante velit, sagittis vitae arcu id, bibendum mattis odio. Nam condimentum, dolor eu porttitor aliquam, ex arcu suscipit mauris, at gravida magna justo eget sapien. ---- Special Forces Aliquam at molestie mauris. Donec euismod suscipit justo eu convallis. Ut in nulla a tellus venenatis ultrices nec in orci. Quisque pretium mi in ex dictum, at iaculis purus fringilla. Nam fringilla, magna vel commodo accumsan, turpis ligula euismod nulla, vitae feugiat ex ligula sed sem. Donec fermentum pretium finibus. Maecenas placerat lobortis mauris, ac blandit lorem gravida a. ---- Crime Integer ultrices lacinia maximus. Etiam bibendum id lorem non sollicitudin. Cras eu convallis ante, in condimentum lorem. Donec at dignissim diam. Aliquam facilisis egestas nisi, in molestie leo finibus et. Morbi viverra leo a ligula maximus, vel fringilla mauris tempor. Vivamus eget semper eros, vel sodales est. In ut consequat libero. Quisque vel molestie tellus, vitae bibendum eros. Nam fermentum id dolor quis ultrices. Pellentesque venenatis, nulla sit amet ultricies mollis, sapien mauris rhoncus eros, pharetra congue nibh ipsum non ligula. Maecenas eros mauris, condimentum sit amet tempus non, hendrerit luctus ante. Suspendisse ut sapien vitae est dignissim molestie sit amet vel dui. References Category:Countries